


Let's Hang Out

by JMount74



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Celebrate his birthday with an English coming-of-age tradition? What could possibly go wrong?Alan should have known better.
Relationships: Alan Tracy & Gordon Tracy
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946881
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let's Hang Out

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Whumptober.
> 
> Prompt 1: Let's Hang Out: Waking up restrained, shackled

Alan knew it was a mistake to go out alone with Gordon. 

He may be 18 now, and legally allowed to drink in the UK, but he’d never really liked alcohol, so when Gordon had suggested the English tradition to celebrate his 18th, Alan should have asked more questions. He should have said no.

He stuck, or tried to stick to, one beer per pub. Tried. Gordon had other ideas. And by pub number 4 (he thought), Alan was well on his way to what he imagined Virgil meant when he had called Gordon ‘plastered’ the last time his immediate brother went drinking.

His memory faded out from there.

He was pretty sure the average British pub crawl did not involve waking up, arms pulled behind him, shackled by what felt like handcuffs. In his underwear. In the back of a van?

At least he had a blanket over his shoulders.

A loud snort from in front of him caused Alan to look up. There, splayed out on a bench opposite him, arms restrained in a similar way and also in his underwear, was his brother. Alan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. At least he wasn’t alone.

The van was quite close-quartered, and it seemed that they were in a cage of some sort. All kinds of worrying images were rising in his fertile imagination, and Alan kicked out at the bench Gordon was sleeping on, hoping to wake him.

It woke up Gordon. It also caused whoever was up front to yell at them: ‘Watch it! Don’t make me come back there.’ Alan looked at Gordon. To his surprise, Gordon smiled and winked. Then chuckled.

Alan’s mouth fell open. Maybe Gordon didn’t realise the fix they were in. ‘Gordon,’ he hissed, ‘we’ve been kidnapped! What are we going to do?’ To his surprise Gordon burst out laughing. At the same time the van came to a stop. Alan gulped, hearing both front doors open and close.

‘Alan, you lovable idiot,’ began Gordon as the footsteps came around the van. ‘I promised you a complete English coming-of-age tradition.’ The doors were being opened. 

‘We’ve not been kidnapped! We’ve been arrested!’ Gordon finished as the two policemen opened the door.


End file.
